Avengers: Infinity War
''Avengers: Infinity War ''is an upcoming 2018 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to ''The Avengers'''' and [[Avengers: Age of Ultron|''Avengers: Age of Ultron]]'' and a crossover between/sequel to [[Captain America: Civil War|''Captain America: Civil War]], Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, ''and [[Black Panther (film)|''Black Panther]]. ''It is the nineteenth main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as the seventh in Phase Three. It is scheduled to be released on April 27, 2018. Thanos will serve as the main antagonist of the film, with the plot revolving around the Infinity Gauntlet and the six Infinity Stones. A sequel, [[Avengers 4|''Avengers 4]], ''is scheduled to be released on May 3, 2019. Synopsis Four years after the events of [[Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2|''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2]], ''the Avengers have been torn apart following the events of [[Captain America: Civil War|''Captain America: Civil War]]. ''When Thanos arrives on Earth on a mission to collect the six Infinity Stones for a gauntlet that will allow him to bend reality to his will. The Avengers must join forces with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, Ant-Man, and Black Panther to stop him before his onslaught of destruction puts an end to the universe. Everything the Avengers have fought for has led to this moment. Plot TBA Cast * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon ** Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) * Terry Notary as Groot/Cull Obsidian ** Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Unknown Actor as Corvus Glaive * Unknown Actress as Proxima Midnight * Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw * Benedict Cumberbatch as Steven Strange/Doctor Strange * Benedict Wong as Wong * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon * Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Paul Bettany as Vision * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Benicio Del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/Collector * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Letitia Wright as Shuri * Winston Duke as M'Baku * Angela Bassett as Ramonda * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie * Peter Dinklage as to-be-confirmed character Appearances Locations *Earth **New York City, New York ***New York Sanctum **Wakanda ***Golden City *Knowhere **Collector's Museum *Nidavellir *Titan[http://ew.com/movies/avengers-infinity-war-exclusive-photos/avengers-infinity-war/ ''Avengers: Infinity War unleashes 8 exclusive new photos] Events To be added Items *Ant-Man Suit *Black Widow's Batons *Captain America's Uniform *Cloak of Levitation *Drax the Destroyer's Knives *EXO-7 Falcon *Godslayer *Hawkeye's Quiver and Bow *HofundNew AVENGERS INFINITY WAR Toys Feature Some Cool Reveals And Unexpected Surprises *Infinity Gauntlet *Infinity Stones **Tesseract ***Space Stone **Aether/Reality Stone **Orb ***Power Stone **Mind Stone **Soul Stone **Eye of Agamotto ***Time Stone *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLII *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIII *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIV *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLV *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVI *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVII *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVIII *Iron Man Armor: Mark L *Laser Cannon *Panther Habit *Quad Blasters *Redwing *Sneakers *Spider-Man Suit *StormbreakerAVENGERS: INFINITY WAR: Close-Up Look At Thor's Stormbreaker Weapon Reveals A Surprising Twist *Star-Lord's Helmet *Translator ImplantHow Avengers and Guardians Can Communicate in Infinity War *Vibranium *Vibranium Gauntlets *Wakandan Shields *War Machine Armor: Mark IV *Web-Shooters *Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm Vehicles *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier *''Milano'' *Royal Talon Flyer *Sanctuary II *Statesman *Outriders Dropships *Q-Ship Sentient Species *Androids *Asgardians *Celestials *Chitauri *Dwarves *''Flora colossus'' *Frost Giants *Humans *Luphomoids *Titans *Zehoberei Creatures *Outriders Organizations *Asgardian Royal Family *Avengers *Black Order *Dora Milaje *Guardians of the Galaxy *Masters of the Mystic Arts *Stark Industries *Tivan Group *Wakandan Design Group *Wakandan Tribes **Golden Tribe **Border Tribe **River Tribe **Jabari Tribe *War Dogs Mentioned To be added Videos Marvel's Avengers Infinity War Teaser Trailer Action...Avengers Infinity War Avengers Infinity War Trailer Tease Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Official Trailer Marvel Studios’ Avengers Infinity War - Big Game Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Official Trailer Gallery